At the Corner of Miko and Hanyou
by IYWriterGirl
Summary: Two souls meet. Hanyou and Miko. [discountined]
1. The Accident

I know. Another new highschool & band fic. but i have plans for this that will surprise you...  
  
I DON"T OWN ANY CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY UNLESS I SAY OTHERWISE!  
  
________Kagome_________  
  
Kagome put on a sapphire blue skirt that reached her knees. She put on a black shirt. The shirt had black mesh sleeves. It read 'BAD ATTITUDE' in white fancy writing and was surrounnded by two hot pink skulls. She combed through her soccer cut hair. It was raven black with sapphire blue, silver, and hot-pink highlights. (A/N: Soccer cut is just below the ears curled out and in, and i know the highlights might seem weird) She put a skull choker on, and for added affect, black combat boats and a chain link belt. "KAGOME!" Souta yelled. Kagome grabbed her bag and ran to her brother. (A/N: Souta didn't undergo any changes.) Kagome gave her brother a book. It said, 'Shut Up!' on the cover. Souta laughed, running into the kitchen. Kagome grabbed her keys off the rack. She opened the garage door. Kagome jumped into her convertable. It was cherry red, and brand new. "Kagome, be back by 7:00!" Kagome's mother yelled. Kagome speed off.   
  
_______Inuyasha_________  
  
Inuyasha wore all black with a black leather jacket. His silver hair accented it perfectly. (A/N: Inuyasha is human but has his silver hair and amber- gold eyes.) He grabbed his guitar in one hand and his cell phone in the other. He set his guitar in the passenger's seat of his roofless Viper GT. The beautiful car was silver. He dialed a number. {Hello?} "Hi, Miroku."{What Inuyasha?} "How'd it blow over with tryouts for a new member last night?" {Bad, noone show'd up. We're redoing them tonite.}"Really?" (starts driving){Sango said hi} "Why?"{What? can't (static) you.}  
  
Inuyasha dropped his phone as he collided with a red convetible. The girl driving the convertible wasn't moving. Inuyasha grabbed his phone."Miroku! I just hit someone. I don't know if she's okay.."{What!? Check if she's alright BAKA!}(Inuyasha runs to the girl.)"Miroku, tell Sango to call 911 on her cell. I'm at the corner of Miko and Hanyou."{Okay, she is. What shape are your cars in?}"I'm surprized i can move. I fell out of my car. She's pinned in hers."{Damn!}"Miro!"( a third car hits Inuyasha){INUYASHA!}  
  
_________Miroku__________  
  
"Sango. I think he just got hit bye another car." Miroku said shaking as he drove to the corner of Miko and Hanyou with Sango sitting next to him. "WHAT!?" Sango screamed. Miroku saw an ambulence rush to the corner of Miko and Hanyou. Miroku stopped and ran for Inuyasha with Sango behind.  
  
A/N: End of Chapter 1. This will be a crossover. Tell me what it should be.(the crossover) REVIEW PLEASE.....  
  
Ki/ Kyla 


	2. Awakenings

I apologize for two things. One, for making the phone conversation extremly difficult. Two, for not updating at all! I was stuck deciding between two ideas for the fic till I finally decided on one. This is a Yu Yu Hakasho crossover. ( would have done a triple crossover w/ Yu Yu and Ranma but I've only heard of ranma, not read/ seen it (if anyone knows where to get Ranma stuff tell me!))Enjoy! *smiles*  
  
After The Accident  
  
Kagome awoke to the bright lights of a hospital room. "Momma?" she asked, hoping to receive her mother's voice. "Kagome! You're finally awake! We weren't sure if you ever would awaken." Souta's voice told her. "How long?" she gasped out before choking on her words. "Kagome, dear, it's been six months.... The young man who accidentally rammed you just got out last night. He went under surgery.. Well he'll be helping out in school a bit so I'm sure he'll tell you. He was hit by another car also. I'll stop it now... I'm sure you aren't tired, dear.." Kagome's mom told her. ____________________________________________________________________________ _________ -----------------------------------------------looks like stitches, no?----- -------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: sorry I gotta go! Look out for the new chapter later today! 


	3. Morning of Hope

At the Corner of Miko and Hanyou (used to be called Accident)  
  
Chapter 3  
  
I dreamt last night. I dreamt of you. I thought that we'd be together. Even if it was just a dream.  
From A Day Without You Lasts Forever   
  
Kagome-  
I walked into my room for the first time in six months. I sighed and plopped down on my blue bed. I was to start school in the morning. I wouldn't be the punk girl I was six months ago. I'd be me. If only I knew who me was.  
  
Inuyasha-  
I sat up on my king sized bed and touched my ears. The grafting was okay, but I was afraid of what would happen to my status as most popular guy. I would help the girl I hit, but I was still afraid.  
  
Yusuke-  
I sighed as I walked downtown. Tomorrow the guy I hit, and the girl he hit would be back in school. I would help them get around and all, but I can only do so much.  
  
8:00 am, Higurashi Household  
Kagome looked at herself in the mirror. Her once soccer cut hair was now shoulder length. Her raven black hair still had it's hot pink, silver, and sapphire blue highlights, but only at the tips of her hair now. She put on a normal white t-shirt, a dark blue jean jacket, and a pair of dark blue hip hugger flare jeans. She sighed and picked up her yellow backpack. (The same one as in the anime)  
  
Kagome walked out of her room as she brushed her hair.  
  
"Kagome! You look good today. Mom wants you to eat before you leave for school. "Souta said, looking over his sister.  
  
"Okay, Souta...Thank you for being by my side while I was in the hospital. It means a lot to know you really care." Kagome said, smiling at her little brother.  
  
8:05 am, Oni Household  
Inuyasha looked at his ears. The dog like ears that had been grafted on after he'd lost his because of a careless nurse named Kikyo (who'd gotten fired) had cut them off. At least he could hear. He put on a red t- shirt and black pants. He then put his black leather jacket on and left his room.  
  
"Inuyasha. I shall be joining you, today." Sesshoumaru said, as he approached Inuyasha. He wore red, white, and black.  
  
"Sesshoumaru... You still like Rin?" Inuyasha asked, hoping to be his brother's friend again.  
  
"Yes... why?" Sesshoumaru asked.  
  
"Because I didn't want everything to change..." Inuyasha stated, before getting in his brother's GTS.  
  
A/N: That's all for today. Is the format better?  
  
Kyla smiles 


End file.
